


A Token of Luck

by 84Reesdy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/84Reesdy/pseuds/84Reesdy
Summary: A Halloween Quidditch tournament has netted Slytherin success. The next match against Gryffindor as seeker Snape dreading the inevitable face-off with his nemesis, James Potter. What he needs is a boost in confidence and just a little bit of luck. A surprising old friend approaches him to help him with both.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	A Token of Luck

The crowds were cheering and roaring, shaking the seemingly rickety wood turrets with their stomps and claps. The Halloween Quidditch tournament seemed to bring out even more raucous behavior from the Hogwarts’ students. This was the final game of the tournament that had included teams from other wizarding institutions. The grand feast that would follow only excited the students even more.

Severus peered out from behind his teams’ canvased dressing room. It was a perfect day for Quidditch and normally Severus would be feeling Slytherin’s sporting chance on such a cool and crisp, crystal clear day. Even though most Seekers prefer cloudy days to more easily spot the ever elusive Golden Snitch, Severus did not. He had a keener eye than the bulk of his dullard classmates, so the endless blue backdrop of the clear sky was his advantage. The forecast should have had him in high spirits alone. Pair it with the facts that the Slytherin Quidditch team was leading in the Hogwarts standings and also being well ahead of the other houses in House Cup points, Severus should have been ecstatic. 

But he wasn’t. 

Gryffidor was their opponent today. That meant that he would be squaring off against James Potter in the Seeker category. There was no end to his disdain for Potter, at least not one that he had found yet. Aside from being a smug, arrogant, and abusive snit, he had the thing that Severus most longed for - the admiration and romantic attention of his childhood friend, Lily. 

He’d probably spot her in the crowd; no doubt decked out in red and gold, cheering on those fearsome lions and booing the slithering serpents. She had a way of grabbing his attention - maybe it was the coppery sheen of her hair, glinting in the sunlight like a piece of glass, blinding and distracting. Maybe it was her rosy cheeks, kissed pink by the chill in the air. Maybe it was the way over the last 7 years of school she had blossomed into a svelte beauty whose curves were as eye catching as anything. 

It was true he missed his childhood friend; but lately he found himself missing what that friendship could have become had James Potter not entered the picture. Lily was never out socially without the Marauders, as they called themselves, it seemed. Nay, a moment didn’t exist where he would have the opportunity to approach her in any capacity without subjecting himself to the bullied torment of James or even worse, his sidekick Sirius. 

“Marauders, ha,” Severus scoffed to himself, “A pirate would be insulted to be compared to those four idiots.” He scowled, dropping the canvas as he sulked back to the corner of the team’s dressing area. No one else on his team approached him. While they did not cause him social anguish, they didn’t go out of their way to befriend him either - Severus was not known for his communal aptitude. In fact since his falling out with Lily he’d been damn near a social pariah, inept at dealing with the complaints of most students. 

With a brisk movement, he swished his private curtain closed, the nervous pacing of his teammates didn’t improve his mood. He glared at his school uniform as it hung neatly on a hook. He wondered if his life would have been vastly different had he been sorted into a different house. Any house. Gryffindor did not seem to have such a sour relationship with the other houses as it did Slytherin. 

He had half a mind to just forfeit the match. That give him a small smirk as he thought of James Potter all riled up to play Quidditch and then nothing to show for it but an unearned victory. That would serve him right - it would be a poor punishment for the philandering cad...Severus had seen him more than once snogging a different girl in darkened corridors. He had every reason to tell Lily, but some part of him would regret causing her hurt in any way. 

“Well this is a sorry sight,” a soprano voice cut through his internal narration. He nearly fell out of his chair as his head snapped upwards. Lily stood with her hands on her hips, an eyebrow cocked. He hadn’t even heard her come in and wondered if his team had seen the rival walking through their midst. She was not a fool, it was likely she took care in sneaking in. 

“Lily?” His face gave way from sourness only to show his confusion at who stood before him, “What in Merlin’s name are you doing in here?” He lowered his voice to a harsh whisper as his eyes darted towards the curtain closure. He looked even more bewildered as she let out a peel of laughter, amused at his confounded response. 

Severus stood up quickly, shushing her with dread in his eyes. 

“Oh Sev, as if I didn’t charm your dressing...chamber. Good lord, we learned silencing charms all the way back in third year,” She rolled her eyes, shaking her head, “I know we haven’t spoken for a while, but I thought you’d remember better of me than to be that careless.” 

Severus listened to the shuffle of his teammates as they continued to ready for the match, they did not seem to be the wiser that anyone else was in their quarters. He sat back down again, looking as perturbed as he possibly could.

“Fine, Evans. What are you doing here?” he couldn’t let on how pleased he was to see her, nor could he show the depth of his curiosity as to why, either. He remained seated. Though chivalry dictated otherwise in the presence of a lady, his bitter nature did not want to afford her that politeness.

“Well, aren't you the gracious host,” She teased, hoping to coax a little camaraderie from him “I came in peace, Sev,”

He crossed his arms, a mark of annoyance that was quite the opposite of how he felt. How he missed her sweet voice calling him Sev. She was the only one who ever had and most likely ever would. It was her pet name for him and it made him want to do nothing more that to lay his head in her lap and feel her delicate hand stroke his hair, just the way they used to as children lounging among wildflowers in the English countryside. 

“Fair enough. Why did you come here then?” He didn’t uncross his arms, he would be neutral, but not open or welcoming just yet.

“To wish you luck on the match, of course.” She tried not to speak with too much scorn. After all, Severus was not responsible for her boyfriend’s womanizing ways of which she’d recently learned of. They were only part of the reason she’d made the decision to venture into the enemy’s lair. 

“I would assume by the scarf wrapped around your neck that you wish the opposing team much more luck than I.” He pointed to her gold and red scarf, but did note that she did not sport any face paint nor other fanfare that she and her housemates normally did. 

She unknotted the scarf and began to pull it off slowly as Severus watched, increasingly confounded. She let it bunch on the ground in front of her. 

“Is that better?” She giggled behind closed lips as he squinted in confusion, “I need to apologize, too,” She stepped over the heaped scarf towards him, “I shouldn’t have ignored our friendship after all these years. I’m not a good person for how I’ve changed towards you.”

Severus was guarded as she approached him; he wouldn’t put it past Potter to use Lily as some way of tricking or humiliating him. 

“I miss you, Sev..” She lifted her hands, fiddling with the tied closures of her cloak. She looked over him as his spine stiffened and he looked down his sharp nose at her. His shoulders had broadened as he matured. He wasn’t as lanky as he used to be. Sure he was still thin...but she could see he’d filled out with lean muscle. It made him agile, quick on the pitch, and he had the stamina to outlast most Keepers at this level.

She’d been too busy becoming the popular girl that she used to despise. And in that time, she’d missed witnessing her friend develop from boy to young man. He’d grown his hair longer, using it to shield his face, but she often imagined combing her fingers through it. He’d missed her physical transformation into a young woman as well, though from afar she’d caught his eyes drifting down her more than a few times. 

“You miss me? What exactly do you miss?” He tried very hard not to let his eyes follow the movements of her fingers as she loosened her cloak. 

“We used to be so close...I should apologize for letting stupid gits come between us.” She dropped the cloak to the side. It was too cold for her pleated skirt and she needed a sweater over her white blouse. It was very obvious that no bra lay underneath.

“I’d call Potter far more than stupid,” He thought of a thousand names he’d called the git over the last several years, “He runs around, you know,” He wasn’t sure why he was still feeling so spiteful when it was clear she came here with a personal agenda. He couldn’t help but get some slander in where he could. He cringed a little as she took a deep breath as if to stifle hurt emotions. Apparently she did know.

“I am aware. I caught him with his hand up Veronica Billintine’s shirt in the Divination classroom…” She began, trying not to wince at the memory. 

“If you’d stayed in Advanced Potions, you might have been spared that unpleasantness…” Severus stifled the rest of his reply at her sharp look.

“So it’d be better for him to be a cheat then for me to be ignorant??” She snapped at him, but pursed her lips and took another breath to steady herself, “I didn’t come here to fight with you, Severus,” She hid the shakiness in her hands well as she worked the first, then the second button open on her blouse.

“What did you come for then, Lily?” He gulped as she began unbuttoning her shirt. His eyes darted towards the curtains to her and back as if any minute Sirius, Peter, and Remus would come stumbling through to reveal that Lily was in fact James - but that would require that any of the group was capable of brewing Polyjuice potion, not an easy task, especially for a group as daft as they were. 

“To apologize…” She moved down another button, “I know you’ve fancied me for a while,” 

Severus frowned, “Pretty lofty of you, assuming that everyone in this school wants to shag you,” He snipped

“So you are going to stand there and try to convince me that all those times I saw your eyes on my chest or on my legs you were just...thinking of potions?” She called him out on it. Lily didn’t have to be an occlumens to know what a teenage boy was thinking, “And I don’t think that everyone wants to shag me...but,” She opened another button, the curve of her breasts more than peaking out, “I was hoping that you did,”

“What about Potter?” He could swear he could see her shiver at his tone. 

She had to admit, with his maturity his voice had deepened beautifully. In fact she’d more than once imagined his deep resonance murmuring dirty nothings while she pleasured herself. 

“James doesn’t matter right now. He’s kept me in the dark far too long,” She kept her hands busy with buttons until her blouse hung open, still tucked into her skirt. She reached for his wrist, pulling his arm from their crossed position. Feeling her touch on his skin was welcome enough, when she placed his palm under her shirt, he worried he may faint, “I just want to make you happy, Sev,” her voice did tremble a bit, but it was only because the heat of his palm against her bare breast made her pulse quicken. 

Severus could not keep his eyes up now, desperate to visually confirm that he was indeed fondling Lily Evan’s perfect tits. He almost wished someone from his team would walk through the curtain...just to have a witness. His shocked expression and the fact that his hand did not retreat was enough consent for her as she stepped closer to him. 

He still felt a little light-headed as she crept closer. His long legs were splayed open as she stepped between them, pulling her blouse from the short, high-waisted skirt. She shrugged it off slowly as he watched her rosy pink nipples appear.

“Touch me again, Sev,” She stood close to him purposefully, his face merely inches away from her chest.

His eyes searched hers for the possibility of betrayal, but he saw none. Slowly his hands raised, his palms pressing against her swells again. His long fingers slid down them, the tips toying with her hardening buds. Her breaths were already quick as he leaned forward, still somewhat timid. But once his tongue lay against the tender bud, he knew there was no trickery. 

Lily’s hands dove into his midnight locks pressing her breast into his mouth with more feverish urgency.

“Yes, Sev...taste me, touch me...all of me,” She begged, wishing soon his hands would be bold and find that she had forgone knickers. 

Timid they were, but those long fingers did find their way to her thigh, trailing up like a whisper of a touch. When she widened her legs, he knew she was making herself undoubtedly available to him. He groaned when he found her sex bare of any barrier, her slit already damp. His finger slid between her lips with ease and toyed with her aching clit. The wetness made it quite easy for his fingers to slide into her entrance, though it was still a tight squeeze as he slowly pumped them. 

That act seemed to send her into a frenzy; he didn’t labor much as she seemed more than delighted to work herself to manic pleasure. 

She cursed as the orgasmic tickle grew into a burning explosion within seconds. She had not paced herself. It was going to be all too easy for him to realize the depth of her carnal desire now. 

“Snape! Ready and out on the pitch in ten minutes!” The captain, Grawley barked from the other side of the curtain, making both of them jump. 

They met each other’s eyes as they knew their time had been cut short. His face fell as he wondered if he could falsify an illness, so what if they forfeited...they had a two-game cushion in the standings and this tournament was mostly boasting rights. He didn’t need those, not if he had the memory of Lily bouncing herself on his cock. He began to wonder if that was her game. 

“Bloody hell, I thought we had more time,” She panted, her thighs shaking as his fingers were still buried in her cunt. Lily looked as if she was mulling over possibilities. Soon though, she dropped to her knees. She took his hand and sucked her wetness from his fingers. 

Severus was worried his bulging cock would split the front of his game trousers if she didn’t relent. 

“This is just a placeholder…” She mewled, reaching to his waistband and pulling down until his manhood sprung out of it, “Because I still intend to shag you silly,” 

Before he could accept or protest, her warm mouth enveloped his knob, her soft tongue massaging his shaft as she descended and rose slowly. He slouched a bit, enough to get an eyeful of his cock disappearing inside Lily’s mouth. Her lips were painted red, but it was wearing off slowly, leaving a tell tale ring around him. 

“Lily….” He mumbled, trying to keep from thrusting up and into her throat just to watch her cute little nose be buried in his black bush, to see her eyes water, to hear her gasp only to come back immediately for more. Thinking about it proved to be too tempting to resist. His hand held the back of her head as his hips flexed, pushing himself deeper between her lips than she intended - he was relieved when she didn’t struggle.

She whimpered, she gagged slightly, but she did not stop. In fact, she did seem to only become more provocative, slurping at his cock like a thirsty kitten. It was not a sweet and clean blowjob...no...Lily Evans was a far dirtier girl than she let on. Severus intended to exploit it as much as he could.

Her saliva trickled down his rigid flesh as she gasped for air, swallowing his cock once more, becoming more eager with every oral stroke. She looked up at him with bright eyes, her eye makeup smudged a little from her watery response. 

“All of it. Take all of it while I fuck that tight little throat,” He growled, arousal taking hold of his personality for its own gain. She nodded, preparing herself as she lowered with his physical encouragement. His hand pushed her head down when she stalled until he could feel that plump bottom lip resting against his balls. His hip thrust firmly as he watched her gloriously willing face be fucked. He could feel her body stiffen slightly, finally releasing her just before she would panic for air. 

She desperately swallowed oxygen, but was hovering over his throbbing cock quickly again.

“I want your cum, Sev, please give it to me, I want to taste it,” She begged, stroking his shaft quickly. 

Severus gritted his teeth. Normally he wouldn’t be able to cum so quickly, but with the intensity and depravity of the act and the fact that it was Lily Evans, he knew he was very likely to pop soon and he could think of no better ending currently than to paint her tongue with his seed. 

His teeth still gritted, he grabbed a handful of her coppery-red tresses. She smirked and nodded before he pulled her lips back over his aching cock. He likely had only a few minutes to recover and needed to cum quickly. 

Lily hummed as she tasted the early bits of his emission leak from his tip. She would suck him dry and leave him wanting more. She needed this cock inside of her and she needed to make sure that he was still tempted by her. His gasps were like music to her ears as she felt the eruption of his cum coat her mouth with masses of warm, saltiness. She made sure to swallow his entire load, enjoying his quivers as she teased his now wildly sensitive shaft with her lips. 

“Catch the snitch today...and I’ll let you sneak me into Slytherin House and defile me there -” She offered while redressing herself, “I doubt anyone will notice we’re not at the Halloween feast tonight...it’d be the perfect opportunity,”

Severus still worked to catch his senses as he reached for his broom. 

“And if I don’t?” he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Then I get to decide where you shag me later,” She winked, before kissing his cheek and sneaking out of the back curtain.

He wasn’t dreading this match so much anymore, as his team ascended into the air around the pitch. In fact, he was sure he’d never been more driven to beat Potter and the Gryffindors quite as much as he was now. Halloween was definitely full of surprises.


End file.
